Two and a Half Gods
by StarGirl512
Summary: Three new heroes arrive at camp half blood during the war with the Romans. One is not the demigod it appears to be. Rated T for whatever Hades might break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've finally got the new story up! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

I never asked to be a Demigod.

Neither did Zeke, or Flynn, or anyone from Camp Half Blood. We'll, I'm not exactly a demigod. For me It's a bit more than that.

Let me explain.

* * *

At Sacred Heart Catholic High, Zeke, Flynn, and I were always the black sheep. It was my first month there that we met. On career day, It was traditional for one parent to come with you so you and the parent could talk about the career you wanted to take. At a wealthy school full of kids whose parentsall the time in the world off, sometimes they had both parents there. The three of us didn't have one to bring, so we just went together in a group.

We ended up being best friends ever since. One thing we had in common was that we all had only one parent. I lived with my mother and had no clue who my dad was, but my mother didn't speak too fondly about him. I was probably better off.

I attended the school through the scholarship program and took AP everything. I didn't get along with any girls there. They were pretty stuck up and hated me just because my backpack wasn't designer or maybe that I didn't care to put on much eye make up. Personally, I never cared for arguing with any of them, but drama had it's way of finding me.

Flynn lived with his mother but the school tuition came from his grandmother who used to own a recording company before retiring. He enjoyed playing guitar and a little basketball, but the guys on the team hated him. It was because he was way better than the rest of them. The team captain convinced the coach not to let him join, as the rumors said.

As for Zeke, he lived with foster parents. Due to his "addiction" to alcohol, the foster parents sent him here in order to get cured of it. Zeke's desire for drinking wasn't that bad. I saw him as more of a funny guy, but he did need to drink a little less. I found out about his addiction at lunch a few days after the three of us became friends. "Cover me." He said. "What?" Flynn and I asked. "Good." He unzipped his backpack next to the trash can and began to dump out several empty liquor bottles. Flynn and I were surprised but didn't say anything. In fact he barely acted drunk that day and was still able to act normal. I wondered how much he needed to seriously be under the influence, but I would rather not find out any time soon.

Career day as Sophomores marked us as friends for one whole year. Even though we were the only ones without parents this year, we didn't mind. "Wonder what stupid jobs they'll have out for us this year." Flynn said. They did have some ridiculous jobs at this place, ranging from perfume makers and fashion designers to computer engineering, trying to get the company heirs while they're young. "Do you guys offer bachelor degrees in bar tending?" Zeke asked the culinary institute booth. Flynn pulled him away before he could say anything. I could only laugh.

I passed by a booth for the military. "Have you considered serving your nation?" a man in uniform asked. For a moment, his eyes looked red like flames. I found it peculiar but dismissed it. "Yes, and I won't." I said walking away with Flynn and Zeke. The next booth was an archaeology table. In glass cases were painted greek urns. It was like a mini museum. The people working there looked a bit young, but I didn't say anything. When I looked up, I noticed they were looking at me like they knew something I didn't. "Let's go to the next table." I said to Zeke.

It was a fashion design booth. I didn't enjoy every little thing that was girly, but fashion was one of them. I looked at the manikins feeling as though I had seen these designs before. The style was so familiar to me. A pair of hands grasped my shoulders. "Enjoying my mom's designs?" It was Noah Shears. The biggest and richest pervert I've ever met. I realized I had seen the dress I was looking at was advertised in Vogue under the name Sharon Shears.

"I was beginning to wonder why it looked so mainstream." I said. "It's vintage. At least that's what mother says." He told me, ignoring the comment. "If you go on a date with me, I could get you something pretty." He tried to give me a charming look that he gave anyone that belonged in a skirt. From the expression on Zeke's face, even he was tired of this one. As for Flynn, he wanted to beat the tar out of him. I would know since I had seen that in him many time in a single year of knowing him. In that one year, Noah had hit on me several times in the most annoying ways possible. I realized his hands were still on my shoulders. "Get your filthy hands off of me." I stepped away and walked into Vanessa Welsh, who's grandparents own Welsh Fragrances. She was one of those girls that looked down at me just because I was on scholarship. Once I bumped into her, she dropped a whole box of perfume bottles. "Do you have any idea how much that was worth, Alexander?" She asked angrily.

First world problems.

I didn't see why she would care, considering she had more money than she knew what to do with. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I began to apologize. I could smell something burning and looked down. "Gabrielle!" Flynn said, and pulled me back as as the floor caught fire. Green fire. "What the heck?" I said. "You stupid _mortal_!" She said. I stepped back as the fire grew more, catching onto the table cloth covering the fashion design booth. Vanessa's curls began to turn into the scales, like reptiles. Her beautiful complexion turned green and the uniform burned into a dragon like body with wings and a barbed tail.

* * *

(Zeke's POV)

The total transformation left her with a dragon body and a green head with snake hair. "Kampe! It's got Greek fire!" One of the girls from the archaeology booth called. Her friend that was quite muscular pulled out a long sword. "Foolish Half Bloods." She screamed then started blowing fire from her mouth. I thought I was seeing things. I rubbed my eyes. "How much did I have today?" I asked aloud. Noah Shears had ran off screaming like a girl by now, being the pretty boy he was. The guy with the sword starting battling it out with the dragon lady. She pulled out another perfume bottle filled with green liquid and threw it at the warrior.

He did a dodge roll and moved. "Come on, man!" Flynn said to me. He and Gabrielle were following the girl from the archaeology booth. I had been too distracted by the fight to notice. The girl ran with us to the teacher's parking lot. "What the hell is going on?" Flynn asked her. "And what's a half blood?" Gabrielle asked. "And what was that thing that started attacking us?" He said.

"Can someone please tell me how much I had to drink today?!" I asked. Many parents and students were escaping the gymnasium. I grabbed Gabrielle and breathed into her face. "How much Gabby? How much have I had?" I breathed in face, which is a favor she constantly did for me to see if my whiskey breath was noticeable. Her body recoiled. "You're not drunk! You're breath smells like bananas and you have not had a drop in probably a week!" I said. The girl who's name we still didn't know went up to a red mustang. She pulled out a key from her backpack and stuck it in the ignition. "If you guys saw that monster, then that means you're the demigods we've been looking for." She turned on the ignition and the car turned into a chariot.

"My name is Kayla and I'm a half blood too. Get on."

"What's a half blood?" I asked but before she could answer, I heard the other guy scream. "It's coming!" He yelled. He was covered in black soot from the dragon monster we thought was named was Vanessa. "Get on, Butch!" Kayla said. "That monster was a Kampe. It hunts demigods like us." He told me. The Kampe blew a hole in the roof of the gym and started flying towards us as we took off. "Get back," Kayla said taking out a bow and arrow from her backpack. The tips of the arrows had a metal I had never seen before. Gold? Brass? An Alloy of it? I didn't know, but she started shooting them at the Kampe. She had to shoot several of them before it died, exploding into white dust.

Butch and Kayla then explained what Demigods or half bloods were, how our parents were the deities of 2000 year old myths. I could barely believe it. And at first I went into denial since I couldn't even believe in one god that my school preached about. Flynn and Gabrielle looked shocked too. They explained how there was a camp in Long Island, not too far from the Bronx, that trained us to fight against monsters that would hunt us and how it was a totally safe place.

The three of us as half bloods, people that didn't fit in and had powers like Hercules astonished me. Sure, we were the three biggest misfits in private school, but try handing me a sword that Butch was holding and I would fail even at that. "So how do we know which god is our parent?" I asked. I didn't really know much about Greek gods, other than Nike, the god of sports wear. "That depends. Who is your human parent?" Kayla asked me. "I don't really know." I said. "I live with foster parents." I explained. "Oh. Well, knowing who your mortal parent is can help, but testing a few things out can narrow it down with a little trail and error."

"If that doesn't work, then the godly parent has to send a sign within 24 hours of arrival at camp. It's been a little rough lately with the war and all." Butch explained. "War?" Gabrielle asked. "There's been a war between a roman camp and our Greek camp. Just worry about it later and try learning the ropes."

* * *

(Flynn's POV)

The camp was in a beautiful location. That was at least typical for a summer camp, but the campers were not. I saw some people go about with only one eye. And one with a hundred eyes all over his body. "Is that a cyclops?" I asked. "Yeah, it's not polite to stare." Kayla said to me. "It's time you meet Chiron." Butch brought the chariot to where ever on this camp it belonged while the three of us went with Kayla to a place we would later call the Big House. On the way there we watched kids swing swords at each other, climb a rock wall with lava flowing from the top and still live, and a guy with goat legs eat a tin can.

"Chiron, Butch and I are back from the mission at Sacred Heart. We've brought the noobs back alive." She called from the porch. A centaur in a breast plate walked out of the house. "Kayla, they are recruits, not 'Noobs,'" He said to her. As if the Kampe and goat hybrid wasn't enough today. "My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director here at camp. Kayla, why don't you show these three around and help them find their godly parent." He said. "Can I get Will to do it?" She groaned. "If he's not busy then that's fine." He told her. "He's my half brother, so lets go to my cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flynn**

The cabin she was referring to was in a circle of very strange cabins. At first, hers appeared to be a normal one until a cloud moved and the sunlight hit it. Then the exterior turned solid gold and blinded anyone who looked at it for a moment. I put my arm up to shield my eyes and squinted.

An older camper walked out with a mix of every day clothes and armor. He carried many quivers of arrows. "Will, I need you to show these three around." she walked into the cabin and collapsed on a random bunk. "I can't, I've got to deliver this to the big house." He said. "I'll do it in a few minutes. Just leave it on the porch." He rolled his eyes and put the quivers down, muttering something about half sisters.

Will showed us the dinning pavilion, armory, beach, forge, training grounds, and the arena. This camp was an undiscovered eighth wonder of the world, all because of a barrier that kept mortals and monsters out. He brought us back to the cabin circle about an hour later when we were done with the tour. "Now for the fun part." He said. "We usually go in different cabins to see which godly parent you're most likely to have. So who's your mortal parent?" Will asked.

"Definitly mom." Gabby and I said.

"I have no idea." Zeke said, but he wasn't bothered with it. He had accepted the fact that he didn't know his parents a long time ago. It was mostly the alcohol that helped him get through it, at least until he met us.

"Okay. I guess we should split up." He knocked on the cabin who looked the most simple compared to the others. It had nothing spectacular going for it like the other cabins with their gilded walls. The only stellar thing about it was a gold caduceus over the door. "We've got some new recruits and we need help with determining parenthood." He said. "We'll help!" said two voices. Will sighed. "Just don't steal from them." He said. Two boys with mops of curly brown hair, upturned eyebrows and sarcastic smile. "This is Connor and Travis Stoll. They are the counselors for the Hermes cabin." Will explained. "You guys take Gabrielle and Flynn who are looking for their male parents. I'll take Zeke who is looking for either." Zeke looked at them for a moment. "Are you guys twins?" Zeke said. The two identical boys stared at him. "What gave you that impression?" Asked one who I now noticed to be a bit shorter than the other. I guess that was how people told them apart.

"So which cabin first?" Gabrielle asked. This is what made them notice her. "I call the chick man!" Said one of them hooking his arm in Gabrielle's left. "No, I do!" The other took her right. "_Don't mind me. Just being a loner over here_." I thought. She looked quite flustered as the twins argued over her. "All four of us can go together. Calm down." She said. "Awww." The twins said.

"Okay...I guess We'll leave you guys to it." Will said and walked away with Zeke. "So god cabins are on the left, goddess cabins on the right." The shorter twin said. "We can skip cabins one through four since they are either one of the big three or a goddess cabin." The slightly taller one said. "What's the big three?" I asked. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. They are the most powerful gods and made a vow not to have anymore kids a long time ago since their children are too powerful." "All three broke the vow at some point so each have one kid once in a while. So you most likely aren't their kids."

"Which brings us to cabin 5-Ares, the god of war." It was the ugliest cabin I had ever seen. Also violent. The outside walls were painted red with barbed wire on the roof and a boar's head over the door. When we got closer to it I could hear screamo rock music baring from the inside. "Hey guys! Turn it down!" One of the twins screamed but no one could hear him. All the campers were surrounding a table where a girl and boy were arm wrestling. "Hey! Clairesse!" Said Conner. Travis unplugged the stereo. Clairesse threw her sibling's arm down in anger and looked right at Travis. "Who said you could turn it down, punk? Why don't I just waltz into your cabin and steal everything?" The twins looked pretty intimidated. You could hear a pin drop.

**Gabby**

"Look, we just need some help with the new campers." Conner said. "New campers? We haven't had any in months." Clairesse said. "I know. But these three showed up today." He motioned toward Flynn and I. "They're looking for a god parent."

"Alright." She grinned. "It's been a really long time since I put anyone through any initiation tests." She began to pop her knuckles. "You don't really look like a daughter of Ares." She said to me, as though that was supposed to be intimidating. "As for you, you're a bit scrawny too, kid." She said to Flynn. Maybe compared to the kids in this cabin, he looked scrawny. But I knew he was capable of being an athlete. "So was Sherman when he got here." One of the campers said. Many laughed while another kid pushed him, probably Sherman.

"I guess he was." Clairesse popped the knuckles of her hands. "So, how 'bout we go for a round of arm wrestling. Since it's your first time, I won't even go easy on you." She sat back down at the table and grinned. Flynn did so, I didn't like how she was being so overconfident about it. He was game, nonetheless. The round lasted a good minute or so, until Flynn's arm finally gave in to this girl's massive one. Another win for Clairesse, but Flynn was being a good sport about it. "Your turn, princess." Everyone waited for me to sit.

"I'll pass." I said.

"Why not?" She looked offended. I didn't want to get this girl upset. "I'm just not fond of arm wrestling." I explained. "Suit yourself, but that's not gonna help you narrow things down, pacifist." She said. "I don't like it at all, so maybe it might."

The next cabin was Apollo's. The god of music, medicine, predictions, archery, the arts and sports. It's such a long list that I wonder if the other gods just dumped what they didn't want on Apollo. The trial for this cabin was music or painting if it was on hand. "Sweet guitar." Flynn said to a kid named Austin, who was strumming it. "Wanna try?" He said. Flynn looked so excited it was cute. Once given a guitar, Flynn played an intricate set of notes like it was simple. "Can he sing?" Austin asked me. I nodded. "Yep. Really well." I told him. "He may have the aptitude for Apollo." Will said.

"Let's see what you can do." A daughter of Apollo handed me a pencil and paper. "He's the god of arts, so if you're his daughter, you're likely to be good at drawing." I didn't know what to draw. I saw some of the paintings and collages in the cabin that looked like they belonged in museums. I saw a Greek vase in the corner and started to draw that. It was a little hard with the Stoll brothers watching. Kayla decided to test Apollo's parenthood on Flynn further by taking him outside to shoot an arrow or two.

When they came back I was done with the drawing which turned out okay. The girl named Victoria said I had "Apollo potential." "How did the shooting go?" I asked. "I shot a bird." He said proudly. "Oh." I said in surprise. "You missed the target entirely and shot a bird, Flynn." Kayla said annoyed. "Yeah.." He said.

The trip to the Hephaestus cabin went pretty poorly. We tried fixing a clock which the cabin members considered to be "Simple mechanics," but we both ended up breaking it further somehow. Conner and Travis tried to show us how to pick pocket but we were pretty lousy at that too. Since Flynn was athletic, he could be a son of Hermes. After our trip to Dionysus's cabin, we decided to end our tour...

**Zeke**

I went through the cabins pretty fast considering I wasn't really good at anything. I met Flynn and Gabby at the Dionysus cabin saying they had mixed results. Apparently Flynn could be a son of Hermes, Apollo, or maybe Ares with a slim chance. And All that Gabby had was Apollo, but still with a small chance. "She could still be a daughter of Dionysus." Travis said. "Or maybe her parent is a minor goddess." They continued to talk about how it could still be any god even if he or she seems to be the child of another god. Ever since I was told I'm a half god, it's really made me wonder, What's real? What's not? How can I know for sure?

The Dionysus cabin was covered in vines on the outside, and inside was decorated with shades of red and purple, the colors of wine. "Dionysus is the god of celebrations and wine." Said Will. The only camper was Pollux. "My dad doesn't have too many kids. He's pretty faithful to his wife on Olympus. And he's usually busy." Pollux explained to me. "The only way of knowing for sure that you're a child of Dionysus is if you have control over the vines." "That didn't work at the Demeter cabin. So I guess we're done here."

"I wouldn't say that." A short man wearing a leopard print shirt and swim trunks walked in. His hair and beard looked so dark it could be tinted with purple. "Hello Zeke. The campers call me Mr. D. I'm the camp director, but you can call me Dionysus or-" "Sweet! You're the god of frat parties!" I interrupted. As a fellow drinker, I kinda had to look up to this guy. "Excuse me? God of frat parties?" He said. He was getting mad. The cabin was silent. "Uh, yeah." I told him. Dionysus snapped his fingers. "You ought to really show more respect to a god, kid. Especially your own _father_." At the snap of his fingers a purple goblet of wine appeared over my head that glowed so brightly it could be seen from outside the cabin. Other campers began to walk toward it.

For a moment I could barely do anything...barely move, barely speak, barely even think. And then, I could finally choke out the first word...

"Dad?"


End file.
